The Bet of Konoha
by SK9
Summary: There is a legendary bet which started in Konoha which started with team 7. 1 which banned so many citizen's obsessions. Can the people involved in the bet hold out for 3 months? Oneshot. Might update! Small hints of SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

SWP24: Say it Sakura.

Sakura: Alright, alright! SWP24 doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

SWP24: This is a oneshot I might end up continuing if I see fit. Takes place in Shippuuden and Sasuke returned already. No, Sasuke did not kill Itachi yet. Enjoy!

Prologue or Only Chapter (Review and tell me if you want me to continue)

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat while waiting for Kakashi.

"Does he really have to take this long?" sighed Naruto, "I could've been at Ichiraku's and eaten fifteen bowls of his new flavor of ramen by now!" Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto, eyes twitching.

"Well, I wish that I could be listening to my ipod," said Sakura.

"I wish that I could be avenging my clan," said Sasuke.

"Hello everyone! Since we've been training so much lately, I think it's time we had some fun," smiled Kakashi.

"What kind of fun?" asked Naruto suspiciously with a fox-like look on his face.

"I say we make a bet. Sasuke can't talk about, think about or try to kill Itachi. Here's something which will tell us if you do," said Kakashi. He gave Naruto and Sakura pieces of navy-colored paper.

"Those papers will shrivel if you do. Naruto's will shrivel if you talk about it. Sakura's will shrivel if you think about it. Mine will shrivel if you try to kill Itachi," said Kakashi, "The same goes for Sakura and her ipod."

"WHAT?!" This time Kakashi gave Naruto and Sasuke red-colored pieces of paper.

"Mine will shrivel if you listen to it, Naruto's will shrivel if you talk about it and Sasuke's will shrivel if you think about it. Now Naruto can't have ramen. Here's the papers for Naruto." The papers were colored orange.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" cried Naruto, "This is so unfair!"

"Oh, it's fair. Mine will shrivel if you eat ramen, Sakura's will shrivel if you think about ramen and Sasuke's will shrivel if you talk about ramen."

"Kakashi-sensei, we're doing the same to you and your books," said Sakura. Kakashi cowered in fear at his student who was cracking her knuckles. Finally he gave in and handed them gray pieces of paper.

"Sakura's will shrivel if I think about Icha-Icha, Sasuke's will shrivel if I read it and Naruto's will shrivel if I talk about it," sighed Kakashi, "Here's the rules of the bet."

Rules:

The bet ends at the end of three months from now: October 21.

If all three of the papers dedicated to you shrivel up by then you're out.

The prize for winning this bet is fifty thousand yen.

"Three rules? That's it?" asked Sakura, shocked.

"Yeah," shrugged Kakashi, "And if you find that a person is obsessed with something outside the bet you are welcome to include them in the bet."

"Sweet," smirked Sasuke. He could think of many Konoha citizens he could do this to.

"So the bet begins!" smiled Kakashi cheerfully.

Note: If you tell me to continue this, I'll put in a lot of characters into the bet. And you can laugh your head off when you see this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

SWP24: Since two really nice people reviewed... I'll continue this fic! Thank you for reviewing, Prauge and takara410! I really appreciate your input. Now, to the story!

Chapter 1- The Bet becomes popular

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Sakura angrily. She would check on the three papers every now and then to see if she won. Sadly she didn't. Amazingly enough, Sasuke wasn't thinking about revenge, Naruto wasn't thinking about ramen and Kakashi wasn't thinking about Icha-Icha paradise. She sighed. She was on the bus ride home.

"Sakura, what are those youthfully colored papers mean?" asked Rock Lee.

"It's a bet we made. The orange paper will shrivel if Naruto thinks about ramen. The navy paper will shrivel if Sasuke thinks about revenge. The gray paper will shrivel if Kakashi thinks about his books."

"Those books always were very unyouthful! May I join this youthful bet?" Sakura grinned evilly. Rock-Lee's obsession was youth, right?

"You can. I'll call Kakashi over." Kakashi gave Sakura a green slip of paper which would tell her if Rock Lee were talking about youth. Only team seven had the papers of everyone.

"This bet is un- no, I won't say it!" huffed Rock Lee who went home.

"Darn it! I thought he'd actually give into saying something about youth!" said Sakura angrily, "So Lee payed his share to get into the bet, right?" asked Sakura.

"Well... Yes," admitted Kakashi, "The stakes have risen to eighty-thousand yen." Oh boy. Sakura had to win this bet. Money, money, money... What she could do with eighty-thousand yen...

Meanwhile, at the lair of Tsunade...

"I can't believe this is happening. The bet is slowly spreading. To think even you entered!" yelled Tsunade at Jiraiya.

"I went in because the prize is now one million yen," smiled Jiraiya, "And you love gambling. This bet is pretty popular!"

"I'll join it," grinned Tsunade. With one call to team seven, she gave up some yen. She couldn't have sake. For three months.

"Who knows. It'll be good for you. Three months without me being perverted," smiled Jiraiya.

"Well, that would be good," shrugged Tsunade. Meanwhile...

"This is so frustrating! I cannot talk about, think about or be y-o-u-t-h-f-u-l!" shouted Rock Lee angrily.

"You shouldn't have joined then!" said Ten-Ten, throwing knives at a tree.

"But there's so much money!" Ten-Ten looked at Lee.

"You said money?"

"Yes, money!" Ten-Ten considered. No weapons for three months... Maybe she'd get good at some other area of combat. And maybe she'd notice things she hadn't cared to notice before. The effects were more positive than negative. Shrugging, she went to join the bet.

Notice the bet is becoming very dangerous to Konoha citizens! Read to find out what happens next! What? Someone will be cast out! Review!


End file.
